


Aye Do

by Ladyelle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Vanilla, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyelle/pseuds/Ladyelle
Summary: Shay and Readers wedding night, after Deception :)Gifted to Marshmallow3, whom I have the greatest pleasure of calling friend 💕 Thankyou for being so patient with me! 😁
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Aye Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmallow3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow3/gifts).



"C'mon love. I know you struggle to get it in sometimes..."

"Oh, do shut up." You giggled, finally getting the keycard in its slot to unlock the door.

Wrapping your arms around Shays' neck again when you got the infernal thing open, and he carried you in, you gazed around in awe at where you would be staying for the next two weeks on your honeymoon, sensing that your new husband didn't organise this all by himself as he wasn't really one for extravagance like this.

The patio doors were open, letting the moonlight and the gentle sea breeze filter in, the calm, clear waters in view looked like they were glistening with tiny diamonds floating on the surface, and the sweet, heady aroma of fresh-cut lilies and orchids tickled your nose. But it was the king-sized bed with a canopy above that made the corners of your lips curve up, the sheer voile curtains fluttering gently in the air almost pointing to an elaborate looking box nestled on the centre of it. You sighed contentedly when Shay nudged your cheek with his nose to get your attention and gave you a soft, lingering kiss before gently dropping you down to your feet when he spied a bottle of champagne on ice to his left.

Kicking off your heels and wiggling your toes about in relief at finally being free of them, you sauntered over to the bed and gingerly traced your fingers over the top of the gift, a snigger bubbling out when you flipped off the top and peered inside.

"Who's it from lass?"

"As if you really need to ask?" You chuckled, plucking out a pair of handcuffs and twirling them around your finger with a lewd grin.

You almost couldn't contain yourself when Shay scoffed and rolled his eyes jokingly, dropping the cuffs back into the box and setting it on the floor, before picking up the card that was next to it and tugging it out of the envelope, reading it out loud.

"Mr and Mrs Cormac, congratulations on your nuptials at last! You might be aware by now that there is a lack of electrical devices here, and I have also confiscated your cell phones. You don't need to worry about a thing; I shall return with the Morrigan in two weeks. Enjoy the room, and the gift, don't do anything I wouldn't! Love, Gist."

"He is a shit, but to be honest, I half expected somethin' like that. Not sure I wanna know what else is in there."

Giggling as you placed the card on top of the box, moving it to the nightstand and plotting how you could make use of every single item in the little _gift package_ , you managed to contain yourself when you glanced over your shoulder to see Shay reaching out to you, sauntering over with your eyebrow raised when he gave you a look that suggested he knew exactly what you were thinking. You gasped when he curled his arm around your waist and pulled you flush against him, his lips tugging up slightly before pressing them against yours firmly. You began to wonder why he was kissing you like this; as it wasn't what you were used to from him, until you parted your mouth slightly and a trickle passed over your lips and tongue, the sip of champagne you hadn't noticed he'd taken mixed in with his usual taste making a warm, heady tingle run through you.

Sliding your hands up and slipping your fingers under his shirt collar as you deepened the kiss; brushing your tongue over his lips to savour the lingering taste of champagne, you only just held back a smirk when you felt the long zipper of your dress gradually slide down, and Shay froze to the spot when his thumb grazed over something other than skin. He had precisely the reaction you were hoping for when he took half a step back, and your dress fell to the floor, his face a picture of lust and surprise now you were stood before him in a sheer, black lace basque held together intricately with a single red ribbon, teamed with matching thong and holdups. It cost you a pretty penny when you stopped in France, but it was so worth it to see him like this.

"I thought ya were supposed to wear all white," He gasped.

"Why, because I'm so innocent?"

You wiggled your eyebrows to emphasise your sarcasm, but Shay soon curbed your cheeky attitude by literally diving on you, knocking you to the bed flat on your back, and biting on the sensitive pulse point on your throat. Your squeals soon turned into dreamy sighs when his moment of frantic excitement passed, and the bites turned to soft, gentle kisses down your neck, between the valley of your breasts and over your stomach, which you could just feel through the lace as he crawled back and stood up again in front of you. You propped yourself up on your elbows when he started undoing the buttons to his shirt, letting your eyes linger on his torso for a moment as he slowly let it drop to the floor before popping the clasp on his trousers, shimmying out of them like a striptease, and it made your mouth water. You cocked your head and raised an eyebrow when he went to come back before getting fully undressed, definitely in no mood for his games as until today you'd spent the last week apart.

Shays patience was as thin as yours, so it seemed, whipping off the garment in a blur before resuming his position above you and pinning your arms to your sides when you went to curl them around him. You knew the look in his eyes all too well, letting him have his way for now and keeping your arms where they were so he could admire your new accessories, the tingle of anticipation in your stomach doubling when he let out a small grunt of approval. His breath barely ghosted your skin as he took a closer look at the bow that was holding the delicate lace together, a wicked glint in his eye emerging as he caught one end of the ribbon between his teeth and slowly pulled, the popping sensation of each loop coming undone sending pleasurable tremors straight to your core.

"Mmm, just like openin' a Christmas present, only better," Shay mumbled from between your breasts, nudging the rest of the fabric out of the way with his nose as he kissed down to your navel.

You nearly jumped a mile when he suddenly ran the tip of his finger along your clothed crease, the fleeting touch confirming that you were more aroused than you thought you were, ignoring Shays chuckles at your writhing to try and shift the flimsy bit of material out of the way. Your hands curled into the satin sheets as he slid his thumbs under the thin straps across your hips and, glided them down your thighs until he reached your knees, lifting your already trembling legs when he momentarily stood on the floor so he could get them off and drop them to the floor.

"These..." He whispered as he knelt on the edge of the bed, holding you up by the ankle and running the flat of his palms down your stockings, "Can stay on for now."

His mouth felt hot, even through the sheer silk as he kissed a trail up your calf and thigh, the gentle puff of breath over your mound coaxing a shaky moan from you, barely stopping yourself from bucking up when he poked out his tongue and teasingly prodded your clit with just the tip of it, settling for grabbing the back of his head instead. Your whimpers of frustration were enough to coerce him into letting you have what you wanted, his flattened tongue running through your crease, savouring your taste like a fine wine before plunging as deep as he could inside you, wiggling around and continuing the same motion as he drew out and worked his way to your engorged nub. 

Even though you complained about it at the time, the few unplanned days you'd spent apart; the _only_ ones since you'd run away together, had somehow managed to heighten your body's senses, each pass of his eager tongue or lips over you sending mini orgasms shooting from your abdomen to your extremities and back again, all gathering into a rapidly growing ball of heat which had the promise to be one of the most explosive climaxes you'd had in a while. Your grip in his hair tightened and, your breathing shallowed as he slowly and expertly worked over you in just the way you liked, your legs involuntarily twitching around his head when he captured your clit between his lips and alternated between sucking and firm flicks, bracing the balls of your feet against his back when you could feel a finger swirling around your entrance.

Your back automatically arched and a filthy moan tore from your throat as he slid his two middle fingers inside you and curled them to rub up against your sweet spot; pumping them in tandem with the rhythm of his tongue, and at that moment you knew you were done for, squealing out his name as you were consumed with pure pleasure, Shays muffled groans of delight against your lips amplifying each blissful wave that made bright lights flash before your eyes. Looking down as Shay slowly got up to kneeling from between your legs, you giggled at his satisfied grin and admiring of your climax running down his fingers, gazing at him while you took a moment to calm down. If someone told you a year ago that you'd fake your own death, leave the Brotherhood _and_ the Templars, and end up sailing the world, married to the most perfect man for you, you would have laughed in their face. Yet here you were, laying before your newly betrothed a panting mess, roaming your eyes over his body like it was the first time you'd seen him like this. The hair at the back of his head was ruffled from where you'd been grabbing it; adding to his devilish, knee-weakening charm the bastard, and his delectable lips were pink and puffy from where he'd been eating you out, almost as swollen as his cock that was bobbing in front of you, the tip glistening with arousal and eager to fill you. Something you were aching to oblige with, right this second.

Even though you were still slightly breathless you quickly sat up and grabbed Shay by the shoulders, and because you'd caught him by surprise you managed to turn him and push him down on his back, straddling his groin and crashing your mouth against his before he could respond, the bite of your juices still lingering on his lips. With a sneaky angle change of your hips, you had him poking at your folds; his fervent groan against your cheek as you sank down never failing to send your stomach into a parade of backflips, bracing one arm at the side of his head while you rest the other on his shoulder, and rocked against him so slow and sensually, you could feel every ridge of his length coast along your walls. You were at the perfect height for your nipples to graze and be stimulated against the hair on his chest, that, teamed with how much you'd missed the glorious aching stretch of him inside you had you whimpering for something a bit more frenzied, and you had the perfect thing in mind.

"Don't ya dare..." Shay hotly growled when you sat upright and planted your feet either side of his hips with a cheeky smirk.

You had no idea why this particular position drove him crazy with lust, maybe because he could see every part of your bodys reaction to being pleasured by him, or it was how deep his cock filled you, either way, you couldn't resist doing it once in a while even though he'd get you back for it, but watching him writhe with overstimulation underneath you was definitely worth whatever, _punishment_ he would give you in return. The first swirl of your hips had him throwing his head back with a groan worthy of appearing in a porno and his hands frantically grasping at your legs wherever he could reach, and by the second your own face was pinched in ecstasy, digging your fingers in the delightfully firm muscles of his tensed stomach as a warm tingle began to blossom inside you. You laughed and squealed when the expected came and he pushed your ankles so you fell against his chest again; wrapping his arms around you and assertively flipping you on your back while still coupled, sighing dreamily as he peppered hungry kisses along your neck and jawline.

Shay rested his head on yours and curled his hand firmly around your rear so he could tilt your hips up, a few wisps of hair tickling your face as he drove into you deeper, your heavy breaths mingling while he gazed deep into your eyes, expressing a devotion that couldn't be said with words. Your nails dragged down his back, and your head began a chant of _Mine... Mine... Mine..._ in time with the rocking of your sweat laced bodies, not realising you'd said it out loud until Shays mouth softly connected with yours, whispering the same word against your lips, "Mine. My wife."

Nothing else mattered except his touch and the connection between you, the blood rushing through your veins feeling like it was pure electricity and getting stronger with each of his thrusts against you. Your walls were clenching impossibly tight around his cock and your lungs were burning from holding your breath, holding Shays gaze for as long as you could until your orgasm came crashing down on you stronger than the tides outside, clamping your arms and legs around him as every part of you sang in delirious gratification, babbling incoherent 'I love yous' against his cheek. Instead of slowing down, he kept up the pace, your entire body now scorching with the intensity of the climax you just had that was refusing to die down, clawing in desperation at his back until a deep growl tore from his throat and he spilt himself deep inside you, holding onto you tightly and murmuring your name against your lips as his hips gradually stilled.

"Think we need to go outside, it's a bit hot in here," you giggled breathlessly, kicking away the sheet that had tangled around your leg as you desperately needed the sea breeze to cool you down.

"Aye, but don't think you're off the hook ya cheeky minx."

Shay chuckled at your pout and kissed you deeply before rolling over so you were back on top of him, letting you get up and freshen while he put on one of the complimentary dressing gowns; leaving it untied, and grabbed the open bottle of champagne along with two glasses, pausing as he watched you stretch out in front of the open doors, still wearing nothing but your stockings.

"Mo bhean chéile," he whispered when you went onto the balcony after dismissing the second gown laid out, smirking to himself as he picked up the little 'gift box', and joined you under the moonlight and stars.


End file.
